deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/Nightwing VS Daredevil Commentary Trivia
Ismahawk was the first team that came to mind when doing this death battle because of Nightwing: The Series and Minute Matchups (1:30). *This matchup was the number one most requested matchup for both of these combatants (2:10) and it was perfect for live-action. *Chad likes how this is a break from the overpowered superhero fights that they tend to do and a return to the street-level fights; allowing them to analyze the gadgets and martial arts side of things rather than direct feats (4:15). *Ben however, notes that this adds a level of challenge to the fight. The overpowered fights generally have a much bigger power gap allowing them to more easily identify the winner through feats alone. However, the gap is much smaller for street-levelers and as said in this episode both combatants could feasibly achieve the same feat meaning the answer lies more within things like intelligence, gadgets or martial arts. *One thing that Ben, Sean and Genevive were challenged on was Daredevil's "sight" because every writer had their own interpretation (8:00). Ben says this specifically applied to their sonar and radar sense. Some writers have him use the sonar sense exclusively while others will add the radar sense. Both do have their origins in nature however. Bats obviously use sonar while some fish use electricity in the same way as the radar sense. *It was important for Ben to use the scene where Stick identifies Daredevil's silk sheets by smelling them (10:25). *From ScrewAttack's point of view (13:35), the production process for the fight was talking with Danny and Melissa, providing a script for them to follow etc. *Sean wanted them to have some sort of scenario where the two would meet at night because that is these two combatants' respective elements (being "I am the night" characters). *He initially had them meet on a rooftop (13:55) but it was a bit too costly and difficult. Other potiential settings were in the street and in a back alley. *The first script was also ambitious as Sean is used to writing for animation where they can actually allow the setting to change so it started on a rooftop, moved to a hallway (to recreate the hallway scene in the series), go onto the street and end up in a warehouse (14:10). In my opinion that was ambitious even if they did an animation for the fight. *The body shop belonged to an intern's dad. *The car was not intended. They didn't even know they could get a car to beat up (15:00). *Tyler was adamant about breaking the window (15:30). *Ben wanted to showcase the stealth aspect of these two fighters, which is why there is a change in lighting (which was originally just a spotlight) later on in the fight, specifically how Nightwing's stealth would fail against Daredevil (16:05). *The sonic wingdings used whale noises and the audio guy had a headache after creating the wingding noise for 6 hours (16:45). *The original death was meant to feature a car dropping on the loser but that was too expensive and inefficient (17:05). *Apparently whenever they write a death battle script they come up with multiple possible deaths. *The fight was shot over 2 days (17:45). *They bring up the possibility of more live-action fights (18:35). Category:Blog posts